A tu lado
by AXJ
Summary: Una misión desata los instintos asesinos del Dragon Slayer. Cuando dañan a la persona que uno ama, es capaz de de llevar todo el peso del mundo a su espalda. Por que todo era diferente cuando ella estaba involucrada. Un one-shot Nali. Ojala les guste n n


Podía distinguirlo fácilmente de los demás, porque era el olor que menos deseaba sentir.

Al reconocer el hedor de la sangre ajena, seguido de un chillido desgarrador.

Se apresuró a ir hacia donde había escuchado el grito. No podía ser, no.

Sus sentidos debían engañarlo, y su mente le jugaba una mala pasada, no podía ser ella.

Pero todo pensamiento racional le deletreaba su nombre. Corrió lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas. Necesitaba verla y comprobar que su estúpido cerebro estaba equivocado.

Detrás de algunos arbustos que atropelló pudo verla.

-¿Por qué? se preguntaba mentalmente con rabia e impotencia.

No pudo reaccionar ante la rapidez del enemigo, el escenario era el más terrible que había visto y sin querer permaneció de pie observando inconscientemente el segundo ataque. Las espinas incrustadas en su piel se alzaron, desgarrando la piel desde adentro hasta la superficie. Derramando la cálida sangre por los aires, arrebatándole el líquido vital de sus venas.

Podía haber sido cualquier otra maga de y él hubiera golpeado al enemigo hasta desmayarlo. Habría vengado el dolor de sus compañeros, y él hubiera quedado conforme como siempre.

Pero esta vez era diferente.

La dulce voz de ella, se malgastaba en un grito ahogado hasta perder la conciencia.

Conocía la muerte en vida sin ella. No quería ver todos los días grises de nuevo.

Contempló como el peso de ese perfecto cuerpo la hacía caer hasta la tierra, sus piernas esta vez reaccionaron tomándola en el aire. Dejándola en el suelo con sumo cuidado.

El olor que más odiaba rodeaba su propio cuerpo, la sangre había manchado sus brazos. Mechones de su claro cabello se habían teñido de rojo con la misma. Antes de que su cabeza se llenara de ataques mortales, observó aquel rostro blanco y pálido debido a la hemorragia.

No permitiría que nadie, la pusiera en peligro. No de nuevo. Era más de lo que podía soportar.

Cuando se desplazó hacia ese maldito bastardo que había herido a su amada, vio fugazmente una cabellera escarlata. En ese momento nada era más importante que destruir la letal amenaza.

Si era necesario matar, lo haría si así sentía seguridad, estaba dispuesto a llevar la carga de asesinar a alguien más. Le quemaría hasta los pulmones.

Sus puños envueltos en ardiente llamas, estaban apretados como piedras. Pero en la distancia mínima abriría su palma y le incineraría la garganta.

Un chillido rasposo e incomprensible le rozo los oídos, más no se molesto en averiguar el origen de aquella voz.

Un golpe en su espalda lo hizo descender en seco, cuando sintió besar el suelo y aspirar la tierra que se colaba en sus narices por la presión ejercida en su cuerpo contra esta. Pudo descifrar el grito de hace unos segundos. Era su nombre.

-Natsu! Gritó Erza hace unos segundos atrás.

Al ver como este abrumado por ver a Lisanna terriblemente lastimada. Presintió algo malo, por eso reparó en su cara, el pelirrosa parecía fuera de sí. Como si el odio lo consumiera, en un intento por distraerlo de su enojo. Le habló fuertemente, más este no reaccionó, incluso parece que la ignoró como si nada.

Parte de ella se odiaría por esto, pero era necesario en parte le asustaba saber hasta qué punto podía llegar un Natsu completamente descontrolado.

Saltó desde donde estaba y levantó su pierna lo suficientemente alto como para bajarlo de una patada. Lo conocía perfectamente y también a su impulsividad por eso re-equipo dos espadas y lo inmovilizó enterrando las puntas en forma de cruz, aprisionando su cuello.

Al verse advertido por el filo de las espadas de su compañera gritó.

-Maldición!

-Cálmate, Natsu!

-Dejame!Dejame! Dejame!

El demonio de cabello blanco pasó en frente de él. Mirajane daba sus mejores golpes, acertando todos en el sujeto que había osado en dañar a su hermana.

Detuvo sus palabras al ver como Mirajane, castigaba de forma dolorosa al tipo. Hasta él sentía que podía perder si tenía que pelear con ella. La fuerza que ella utilizaba era despedida, se notaba por como cortaba el aire en cada uno de sus movimientos.

El hijo de Dragneel dirigió su frente al piso, y respiro profundamente.

La maga S pelirroja se tranquilizó al pensar que el mago debajo de ella se había sosegado.

El aroma de su ropa quemada, la hizo reaccionar y darse cuenta que estaba siendo demasiado ingenua.

El dragón Slayer empezó a tiritar de rabia, sin más subió toda la temperatura de su cuerpo. Su deber era darle lo que merecía ese mal nacido, a toda costa.

-Para! Le gritó de nuevo Titania.

Era mejor no tentar a la suerte y salvar su ropa. Se levantó, liberando en el proceso a su compañero menor.

Dudó en dejarlo ir.

-/_Esto es lo correcto_/ sentenció en su cabeza Escarlata acabando con sus propios conflictos.

Natsu sin desaprovechar un segundo se paró, más al estar de pie fue automáticamente rodeado por espadas cortesía de su compañera.

Pestañeo con furia.

Maldijo en alto de nuevo. Tomó sus manos e intentó apartarlas pero le era imposible hacerlo sin cortarse las palmas y los brazos.

Se resignó ante el gran poder que le obstruía el paso. Golpeó la tierra hasta hundirla con incontables golpes.

Pasados unos minutos todo era silencio. Sus manos estaban levemente dañadas, dejó de azotarlas para limpiar sus lágrimas cubiertas de polvo. La impotencia reinó en sus emociones, y sin contemplarlo más lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas.

Al cabo de un rato solo le invadía la profunda pena de no poder protegerla. Ya no quería más dolor, apenas y podía soportar a ver a su peliblanca tan mal herida.

Cuando sus obstáculos desaparecieron. Caminó hacia donde estaba ella.

-Lisanna –susurró con tristeza.

Observó su frágil cuerpo vendado.

-Natsu, estoy bien- respondió bajito para sorpresas de todos.

Mirajane y Erza estaban vigilando al tipo. Con todos los cargos que tenían podían secarlo tras las rejas.

El pelirrosa tomó su mano y la besó un par de veces. Provocando que la peliblanca sonriera feliz de tener al dragon Slayer a su lado.

-Me quedaré a tu lado siempre, lo prometo- le anunció Natsu con voz cálida.

-Amo tus promesas-le respondió encantada la ojiazul.

**N/A:**

Bueno es un one-shot un poco largo. Quería escribir algo como esto. Siento que Natsu reaccionaría así en una situación como esta. Amo esta a esta pareja bueno y si no te gusta no respeta a opinión ajenaxD.

PD: Sus review me animan y me llenan de emoción, si te gusto o no házmelo saber, please! (Ahí donde sale: Review)


End file.
